Homerun Derby
by DarkDreamer56
Summary: NS Nick gives Sara a ride home after the lab's annual softball game. What could possibly happen?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Homerun Derby  
Author: DarkDreamer56  
Archive: If you want it, ask please!  
Rating: T  
Pairing: N/S  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, oh the possibilities…  
Spoilers: None that I can really think of.

A/N: This is just a little piece I've had in mind for awhile, and I've finally been inspired to sit down and finish it. It's very fluffy, a probablya little bit cheesy too.Most likely this isgoing to have one more chapter, and I'm almost finished with the second. It's rated T (pg-13) for now, but it might be raised to M (R) in the second chapter; it depends on the mood I'm in when I finish writing. Enjoy!

* * *

As Nick drove away, shouts of, "We'll kick your asses next year," rang in his ears. He rolled his eyes and laughed, before glancing over at his passenger seat.

"Only if half of graveyard or swing shift transfers to days," Sara replied with a laugh of her own, as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Nah, I think we'd just have to bench you and Cath next year."

"Aw, Nick, I'm so proud of you, able to admit that your female co-workers are the superior athletes."

Nick raised his eyebrows and smirked as Sara patted his shoulder jokingly. "I didn't say that."

Sara's eyebrows rose to match Nick's, and she crossed her arms over her chest as she tried to suppress a smirk. "So what are you saying then?"

Nick chuckled as he replied, "Well, I have to say, you and Cath definitely look better in cutoffs and tank tops." He winced when Sara's fist came into contact with his shoulder. Nick had forgotten how hard she could hit. "Ow! I wasn't the one staring at your ass."

"No, just the one grabbing it," she retorted, trying to sound mad, but Nick couldn't help but notice the grin playing at her lips.

After throwing the game winning strike, Nick had grabbed Sara, threw her over his shoulder and ran the bases, hooting and hollering, to the amusement of the rest of the team. She didn't exactly mind having Nick's hand on her butt, but that was something she'd never let him know.

"Sorry about that," he apologized sheepishly, "I guess I just got a little excited." Part of him wasn't exactly sorry he had grabbed her, and from the way Sara was laughing next to him, he figured she wasn't really bothered by it either. He just wasn't sure whether that was a bad thing, or a good thing.

"You do realize that you are one of the few people that could get away with that, without losing a finger or two, right?"

"Must be my charming good looks. Or my hospitable southern charm."

"Nah, more like your cute ass," Sara quipped back. She had missed the playful flirting between herself and Nick. In fact, she had missed just hanging out with since he had been moved to swing shift, so she had been happy when he had offered to pick her up for the lab's annual softball game. "But the southern charm does have its benefits too."

Nick blushed as he let out a deep chuckle. It had been awhile since he and Sara had spent time together, bantering back and forth. "Well, thank you, ma'am," he drawled, "and I'm gonna have to return the compliment."

"Drive Cowboy," Sara commanded with a giggle as Nick drove the familiar route to Sara's apartment, navigating around the Saturday afternoon traffic.

"So that was a pretty impressive catch you made, Sar. Of course, it would have been more impressive if you would have been able to stop, and not run into Greg."

"Hey, I still held onto the ball," Sara defended, poking him in the side, "and besides, Greg didn't seem to mind."

"Sar, there wasn't a man on that field who would have minded being straddled by Sara Sidle. Hey, don't get mad at me," he added when he noticed the glare on her face out of the corner of his eye, "I'm just being honest. And I'm not going to be the one going around the lab, bragging about getting to third base with you."

Nick watched her face redden in hue, and let out a chuckle as she groaned and banged her head on the glass of his passenger side window. "He's going to, isn't he? And it's too late to kill him too…"

"Yeah, you could have hidden the evidence if there hadn't been so many witnesses," Nick agreed. There was no way Greg was going to keep the incident to himself, and knowing him, Greg would leave out the not so minor detail that Sara had knocked into him and fallen over at third base. "But count me in if you decide to go through with it anyways. Or if you decide to give a repeat performance. Ow! What is with you being so violent today?" Nick pouted as he rubbed his shoulder, where Sara's fist had now made contact twice.

She smirked and patted him on the knee. "Aw, poor baby, do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?" she teased.

"Well, if you're offering…" Nick shot back, wondering exactly how far he could go before getting hit again. Sara rolled her eyes and directed her attention outside, leaving Nick silent for awhile.

As he was turning down her street, he couldn't resist one more jab. "You know, it wasn't a coincidence that we were getting creamed until you and Cath decided to take your jerseys off." That definitely earned him another slap on the arm.

"And here I thought that you were more mature than Greg. I bet when you spread the highlights of the game, you'll leave out that it was hotter than hell, and we had tank tops on underneath. My God, I work with a bunch of horny teenage boys. What has gotten into you today?"

"Hey, it's not like I see you all the time anymore, gotta make up for lost time Sar."

"Well, you're just lucky," Sara informed him with a smile as he pulled up in front of her apartment building.

"I know, I know…not too many people could get away with the stuff I do…"

"Damn straight," she replied with a sigh, leaning her head against the seat.

Nick was suddenly worried that he'd pushed too far. "Hey, everything okay? I mean, if I crossed the line…"

Sara looked at him with an amused smile. "It's funny it took you this long to think you crossed a line, but no. I'm just trying to psych myself up to go inside." When she saw the confused look on Nick's face, she clarified. "The air conditioning is out in my building."

"Well, wanna spend the day with me?" The prospect of spending the day with Sara appealed to Nick, but he hoped he didn't appear too eager, especially with all the comments they had been throwing back and forth the entire car ride.

"I'd love to, but I think you'd appreciate my company more if I'd already showered." Sara gave him a lopsided smile and started to open the door, but Nick reached over to stop her.

"Come on, run upstairs, grab a change of clothes, and you can shower at my place. We'll get take out, watch some movies, enjoy the air conditioning. Hell, I'll even let you ogle my ass," Nick replied with a grin, hoping he hadn't laid it on too thick.

Sara rolled her eyes again, but was intrigued by the proposition. She had enjoyed the car ride home, and the offer to extend their time together was tempting. Spending the day with her gorgeous friend in his air conditioned house sounded a lot better than spending her day frustrated, in the stifling heat of her apartment, reading forensics journals.

She grinned. "Give me five minutes, I'll be right back."

What do you think so far? Let me know in a review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, between work and my family, things got kind of hectic. Oh, btw, the rating on this has been upped to M ( R ), so all you kids, turn around. I decided to make this a little steamier than usual, as I was inspired by Claire and Julie. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and Claire, the shower bit is for you, I hope it suffices, hehe.

* * *

"You can have the shower first," Nick called from the hall, "and I'll order the food. Pizza? Or Chinese?"

Sara contemplated the choices as she grabbed her duffel bag. "How about Mexican? You're always talking about that great place down the street."

"They don't deliver!" Nick yelled back. Sara just rolled her eyes.

"So call and place the order, and I'll pick it up while you're in the shower." Sometimes, she wondered how the guys would ever manage if she and Catherine weren't around to point out the obvious.

She placed her bag on the toilet seat and quickly pealed off her sticky and dusty clothes before stepping into the shower. The water was hot, making her sweat and steaming up the mirror, but the pounding liquid beads felt good against her sore muscles. She stood under the steady stream for a moment, just letting the water wash over her, before she realized that it probably wasn't a good idea to use up all of Nick's hot water. She quickly lathered up and rinsed off, inhaling the fresh scent of his generic soap.

As she massaged shampoo into her scalp, she allowed her mind to briefly wander. Her thoughts soon turned to Nick, wondering what it would feel like to have his fingers kneading the muscles of her sore shoulder blades. That led to visions of his strong hands on places a little more intimate than her shoulders, then his lips, and it wasn't until she heard the clatter of the shampoo bottle hitting the floor that she snapped back to reality. She quickly retrieved it and stood under the nozzle to wash away the remnants, before running some conditioner through her tresses. Standing naked in Nick's bathroom was definitely not the time for her to give flight to her more carnal thoughts.

She emerged from the bathroom several minutes later, a little more frustrated than she had been before her shower. Clad in a pair of jean shorts and a blue spaghetti strapped tank top, she held a claw clip in her mouth as she hastily twisted her hair up and secured it with the clip.

She dropped her duffel bag next to the couch, where she found Nick stretched out and snoring lightly. She resisted the urge to test exactly how rock hard those abs were, and instead leaned down and shook his shoulder gently.

"Hey Tiger, shower is yours. I'm gonna go pick up the food," she whispered softly.

Nick's eyes opened slowly as he grinned up at her. "Don't take too long, I'm starving," he told her between yawns.

"When aren't you?"

Nick rolled his eyes as he sat up. "Car keys are on the kitchen counter, with my credit card."

As Nick headed towards the shower, Sara reached into her bag and grabbed her own credit card, deciding that dinner was on her. She shoved the card in her back pocket as she grabbed his keys and headed out the door. As she stepped out, the hot Nevada sun hit her full force, and she could feel her hair growing three times in size.

The drive to the restaurant was short, and after getting their food, Sara decided to pick up something to drink. Twenty minutes later, Nick came out of his room, clad in a pair of jean shorts and an LVPD shirt. Sara was in the kitchen, using his blender to make up a batch of frozen margaritas. She had already made up two plates, piled with rice, beans, and cheese quesadillas.

Nick smiled at the sight of Sara so comfortable in his kitchen. He rustled around in one of the bags on the counter until Sara handed him a Styrofoam container.

"I figured you could get the beef tacos yourself." Sara wrinkled her nose as she poured the strawberry margaritas into two glasses. She handed one glass to Nick and kept one for herself, heading for the living room. Nick followed suit and settled down next to her on the couch.

After several moments of chewing, Nick finally asked the questioned that concerned him. "Hey Sar, is that a good idea?" he asked, gesturing to her glass.

Sara looked up at him, surprised, before realizing that the last time she had anything to drink with Nick, things had ended badly. "It's okay. I'm not driving, and I don't have a drinking problem, really. As long as we don't get smashed, I'll be fine." Sara flashed him a smile that Nick couldn't help but return, and the subject was dropped.

They ate in a comfortable silence, polishing off the Mexican and margaritas fairly quickly. When they were finished, Nick gathered up the plates and took them into the kitchen. Sara hadn't had anything to drink in awhile, so the alcohol was already beginning to have its effects on her. Between the pitcher of margaritas and the morning spent in the sun, Sara was feeling pretty beat. She closed her eyes, waiting for Nick to return so they could pick out a movie, and the next thing she knew, Nick was gently shaking her awake.

"Can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?" he teased as she partially opened one eye and tried to conceal a grin.

She sat up, stretching her arms above her head and feeling an audible pop. The fact that Nick's eyes went from her chest to the expanse of skin that was revealed when her shirt rode up did not go unnoticed either. "Ow…" she groaned through a yawn, after unsuccessfully suppressing a smirk.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sore. I used muscles I haven't felt in ages…"

"Slacking off on your yoga, huh? C'mere." Before Sara could respond, Nick pulled her towards him, turning both of them sideways and placing his hands on her shoulders in the process. Sara involuntarily sucked in a breath as Nick's hands made contact with bare skin. The room was suddenly getting warm, despite the A/C on high, and the thoughts she had entertained in the shower were returning full force. As Nick applied pressure to her sore muscles, Sara closed her eyes and leaned back into him.

Nick kneaded her shoulders gently, encouraged by the sighs of contentment coming from Sara at random intervals. He ran his palms down her back several times, and then worked his way back up her sides and started at her shoulders again. Sara was in heaven.

"Have you ever considered a career change?" she murmured, deciding that this was something that should definitely become a more common occurrence. Nick's hands were deft, and he had a knack for knowing exactly how much pressure to apply in each spot.

"You think I'm that good, huh?" Nick replied, and Sara swore that his voice sounded lower than usual.

Nick repeated his pattern for awhile, alternating between her shoulders and her back, until a hand brushed up against one of her breasts on its descent. It was only a millisecond of contact, but it was enough to elicit the tiniest of whimpers. Her shirt exposed a swath of skin at the small of her back, and Sara shuddered as Nick's hands came to rest briefly on her exposed flesh.

"I thought I would have to work a lot harder to ever get sounds like that out of you," Nick whispered huskily, as his fingers played underneath the hem of her tank top and removed all pretense of any friendly backrub.

The rational part of her mind told Sara that something was happening, and that she should probably stop it before things got out of hand, but the rest of her decided it just felt too damn good. And from the appearance of things, Nick seemed to be enjoying himself as well. His breathing became heavy, hitting the back of her neck in long, hot streams. His fingers, while still gentle, were becoming more insistent as they journeyed across bare flesh.

Sara's sensory system was on overload, between the feel of Nick's breath on her neck and his hands dangerously close to the waistband of her shorts. She felt a burning in her belly, slowly and steadily overtaking her rational thought processes, and leaving her clouded by lust and extremely aroused. She let out a soft moan, leaning back against Nick further and finally noticed the effects that this massage was having on Nick's anatomy. She felt his hard erection straining against his jeans, and Sara couldn't imagine anything she wanted more than being pinned down underneath Nick, naked and meeting him thrust for thrust. That last thought only aroused her further, causing her to wriggle against his erection.

He moaned behind her, hands gripping sharply at her waist before pulling her into his lap. He worked her lower back, massaging circles over the hot skin. His hands then ventured back up, working her sides until he reached her chest again. His thumb gently grazed the underside of one breast, giving way to several more whimpers from Sara. Encouraged, his thumb traveled up the curve of her breast, and brushed over the nipple. It hardened beneath his touch.

"Nick," she moaned, trying to turn around in his lap, suddenly needing more contact than her current position provided. She grazed him again, causing him to tighten his hold, one hand around her stomach, the other cupping her breast.

"Sara…" His voice wavered. "Do you want me to stop?" Through the lust induced haze that had taken over her mind, Sara found her self smirking at the well intentioned, but completely unnecessary self restraint. The smirk was quickly replaced by a frown when Nick's hands abruptly moved to a more neutral spot on her body, settling at her waist. His head dropped to her shoulder, where she could feel him panting heavily.

She responded by seizing control of the situation, turning around and pushing him back onto the couch as her lips captured his. Both of them were too distracted to notice their balance was off, and seconds later they landed with a thud on the rug in front of Nick's couch. Sara giggled against his lips, giving Nick the opportunity to roll them. He was now on top of her, nestled between her legs, while they were still engaged in a fiery kiss.

Before long, Sara's tank top had been flung somewhere across the room, along with Nick's tee shirt, while she tried to make her fingers cooperate long enough to unzip his shorts. It didn't help that Nick was trailing kisses from her neck to her breast, while nimbly rolling the other nipple between his fingers. She finally succeeded, shoving them as far down his legs as she could manage, before she reached past his boxers and gave one long stroke down his hard length.

"God Sara," he moaned, involuntarily thrusting into her center. Sara removed her hand from him just long enough to undo her own shorts. As she reached out for him again, he blocked her with his hand as he panted heavily. Sara looked up at him, eyes dark and full of arousal. He leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips before explaining.

"I can't take much more Sar…"

"Then don't you think we should get this game started?" Sara purred, raising her hips and sliding her shorts down her legs.

"Started? Darlin, we're rounding third and heading for home."

Sara groaned as Nick kicked off his boxers. "You are not using sports metaphors while trying to have sex with me."

Nick grinned at her. "You started it. Now what do you say we go for a few homeruns?"

Sara ran her hands up his chest, stopping to admire his rock hard abs. "Only if you never say that again." She pulled him down, engaging him in a mind numbing kiss as their hands began to wander over each other's bodies. Nick cupped one breast in his hand, as the other slid underneath her panties and became lost in her wet center.

Sara was well on her way to exploding when Nick suddenly pulled back from the kiss. "Not here, Sar," he panted.

"Bedroom?"

Nick shook his head as a devious smile crossed his face. He planted a kiss on her lips and began to pull her up. "I had the best idea when I was in the shower earlier…"

Several hours later, Sara and Nick lay spooned together underneath the sheets in Nick's bed. Nick traced circles around her belly button as Sara sighed next to him.

"You're pretty quiet," Nick observed. Though he tried to hide it, Sara could hear the worry in his tone.

"Well, you wore me out, Mr. Stokes. The shower, the hall…and the bedroom, twice…"

Sara turned in his arms to face him, reaching up and directing his chin so that he was looking into her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Nick exhaled loudly. "You don't, I mean…you don't regret this do you?"

Sara looked at him incredulously. "Where would you get that idea? No! Wait, you don't, do you?" A panicked expression came over her face as she tensed in his arms.

Nick gently squeezed her hip. "No, I don't regret it. In fact, I've been waiting for this for a long time Sar…I just wanted to make sure I didn't take advantage of you."

"Trust me Nick, if anything, I took advantage of you."

Nick quirked an eyebrow as his grip on her hip tightened. "Really? I don't think so…"

"So I didn't take advantage of you, you didn't take advantage of me. Why don't we call it a…mutual seduction?"

"Hmm, I like that," Nick murmured, pressing his lips against hers.

"I thought you would," she mumbled against his lips, becoming lost in his soft, sensuous kiss for several minutes.

When he finally pulled back for air, he had a thoughtful, hopeful expression on his face. "So…are you saying that you wouldn't be opposed to this happening again?" He tucked an errant curl behind her ear, and trailed his fingers down her cheek.

She smiled up at him. This was a position that she hoped to find herself in as long as she was lucky enough to have the chance. "Definitely not."

"I knew you always wanted me."

"It's that cute ass of yours, Stokes."

"I am pretty lucky,"

"And why is that Cowboy?" Sara snuggled in next to him, suddenly feeling the fatigue from their vigorous activities.

Nick planted a kiss on her shoulder. "Well, for one, in a couple hours, I get to wake up next to you." Sara couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she ran her hand over his stomach. "And, this could become a pretty regular occurrence."

"Yeah, I think I could get used to this," Sara yawned, feeling Nick's arm snake around her waist as she turned back on her side. "But you're forgetting the best one of all."

"Hmm, and what is that darlin?"

"Well, if I seem to recall correctly, Greg got to third," she explained cheekily, "But you got all the way home. Several times in fact."

Nick chuckled behind her, tightening his hold around her waist. "I thought you didn't like sports metaphors?"

"Only when you're trying to have sex with me."

Nick nuzzled her neck, peppering kisses down her shoulder. "That's a good rule to know."

Sara's eyelids grew heavy, and she could hear Nick's breathing even out, realizing that sleep had already claimed him. His arm was still around her waist, laying claim to her body. Sara rested her hand on top of his, feeling sleep taking over. As she drifted off, Sara realized that Nick already had claim over a lot more of her than just her body. And that thought didn't scare her nearly as much as she thought it should.

FIN.

Pure fluff, I know. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
